


never over?

by hyuna_house



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Angst, Idiots in Love, M/M, but it's unhappy, but josh does, tyler doesn't understand his feelings for josh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-08
Updated: 2020-05-08
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24071014
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hyuna_house/pseuds/hyuna_house
Summary: Just a small slice of live, one evening, one phone call. Nothing really happens here. Just Josh, Tyler and kinda their feelings.
Relationships: Josh Dun & Tyler Joseph, Josh Dun/Tyler Joseph
Comments: 2
Kudos: 3





	never over?

\- Stop it. Stop it-stop it-stop it, Tyler. Stop calling me, im here alone with my desperate brain desperately tryin' to get over you - Josh mumbles while tapping his fingers on the table. Dangerously close to his phone. - I'm not gonna answer you. Stop it.

He takes his glass of wine only to distract himself from unsupressable urge to accept the call. Taking a deep breath and a one good sip.  
His phone goes blinking for two final times and then here it is. Fifth missed call from "Tylah". 

Josh does know he's being silly, and childish, and again stupid, and that he has nothing to complain about, and despite this he wants the world to stop. Then go rewind. To the day Joseph met Jenna for the first time. Then stop. Then select. Then crop.  
Crop-crop-crop.  
Then boom, he's talking about his feelings for Tyler WITH Tyler (this part is important, because he thinks that in reality he talked about this with everybody BUT Tyler) and then...  
He doesn't know what then.  
Maybe he would be less pathetic now.  
Maybe he would be there with Tyler in their own house (which, actually, was theirs before Jenna moved in).  
Maybe they would sitting next to each other and telling shitty stories they've had heard for thousands times already.  
And it would be perfect.  
Would.  
But it will never happen, really.

"Good boy, Joseph, you kept waiting till he got married. The smartest boy you are, yeah? What were you waiting for? For The Sign from The God? You don't even believe in God."  
He sighs.  
"But he does."  
Gets another sip of wine.  
"And you've never care until it came to yours- not, not yours like only mine, but ours like mine and his feelings."  
Phone starts to blink again, now with the Jenna's number.  
"Oh shit, why on Earth."

\- Yes, Jenna, oh, I'm fine, just've forgotten where I left my-Oh Tyler hello.  
\- Hi, Josh, I know you've been ignoring me.  
\- No, i've just said...  
\- Stop it, I know it when you're lying to me. You're only person whom I could really say is lying wherever you do it.  
\- Ok, as you wish. What did you want? - Josh's trying to be cool and calm and whatever just basic Josh. Not this pathetic faggot with red wine on his couch crying over his "friend's" marriage.  
\- To be honest ive just wanted to ask some u kno' work things since we have some plans with Jenna now... - The smile in his voice is audible and Josh really don't want to think how he's looking at Jenna right now. But Tyler goes on. - But now I'm concerned that before any kind of work we should just...hang out. Just two of us. You know.  
\- There's no need to, sis, ur being too sentimental. Everything's alright, just tired. I'll call you tomorrow to talk about The Work. - He even managed to laugh a bit. Cool.  
\- But...I want to, sis. - Tyler's goes a bit whiny with his voice (and everybody hates this) (except Josh) (little silly baby boy Josh), just as always he goes when he wants somebody to do something for him. It's always Josh, by the way. Others don't really give a shit. - I kinda miss you.  
Josh wants to end this conversation now, while he still can without any unwanted concequances.  
\- I'm going to bed, Tyler, goodnight. See ya.  
He taps on his phone and now call is finally over. He turns on the flight mode and throws the phone to the other side of the couch. 

It's gonna be a long, long night alone.

***

Tyler stares at his phone for a moment just to really get that call is over.  
Josh is being weird and it's a fact, but Tyler doesn't really understand why. Maybe he's being a shitty friend again (just as always), but he thought that Josh would say it. Just in case it's really so. 

\- Jen, what's with him again? You' ve heard him too, you know something's wrong, right? - he's feeling how his voice became a bit shaky at the end, but he doesn't really care.  
\- If you feel like it, so do something. I really don't know, you guys are both so weird, that I never know are you're fighting or just living yours best lives. - and she smiles at him with these sparkly eyes; and for a moment world stops from shaking. 

"Both. Really weird. Yes, we are. Oh God, yes, we are"

\- Oh Jebs, it's so complicated.. - with acting passion he presses his palms at his chest and tilts head back. - What should I do with him... 

He bursts into laughter right after the very needed and beautiful pause, and so does she. 

He casts a very last glance at his phone and thinks that he should text him. Even if it's him who's thinking to much again. It's not always that simple.  
When it comes to Josh, he really knows that he shouldn't srew everything up.


End file.
